


Ce jour où tu as volé mon cœur

by e_misuteri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour ordinaire, enfin, pas tout à fait. La rentrée des classes pointe son nez, le printemps arrive*, et la saison des amours débute … Sawada Tsunayoshi entre en 2ème année de lycée. Il va faire une rencontre qui va le bouleverser, lui et son petit cœur.<br/>POV Tsuna.<br/>(*Au Japon, la rentrée des classes se situe entre mars et avril.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce jour où tu as volé mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, là aussi, c’est du gros gros gros délire de fangirl … (j’écris beaucoup mieux en étant portée par mon délire, j’y peux rien ! é__è)  
> J’ai eu l’idée de cette fanfic en écoutant en boucle Smile d’Avril Lavigne ! <3 *trop géniale cette chanson !!*  
> Etant donné que j’ai pas regardé un épisode entier de Reborn depuis un bail, je risque de faire du OOC … pardon ! x__x

« It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same.  
[…]  
Since that day,  
You stole my heart and you’re the one to blame.  
[…]  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need. »  
(Smile – Avril Lavigne)

Jour la rentrée des classes.

J’ai stressé pendant plusieurs semaines, j’en ai bavé, j’ai espéré mais voilà … le jour de la rentrée des classes est arrivé. Je suis un lycéen de 2ème année maintenant. Et dire que je n’ai pas pu me reposer parce que môsieur Reborn ne m’a pas accordé assez de répit …  
Je suis naze. Tsunaze. Aheum, pardon pour le jeu de mots pourri. Par « naze », je veux dire que je suis encore endormi … le réveil matinal, très peu pour moi. Mais par « naze », je veux aussi parler de mes résultats scolaires … plus que médiocres on va dire. J’ai jamais eu au-dessus de 15/100 à mes tests, je suis pas doué en sport, je suis petit, moche … naze quoi. Bref, vous l’aurez compris, ma vie est misérable … je n’ai jamais eu de succès auprès des filles. Trop banal, trop naze quoi. Mais le truc, c’est que je vise haut, puisque qu’en première année, je suis tombé amoureux de l’idole du lycée, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan ! C’est sûr, elle ne me remarquera pas … et cet amour à sens unique me fait mal.  
Comme à l’accoutumée, le jour de ma rentrée, maman me confectionne un petit-déjeuner bien consistant. Histoire que je tienne jusqu’à midi.  
« Bonjour, Tsu-kun ! Comment tu vas ?  
\- Bonjour, maman. Ça peut aller …  
\- Allez, mange, ça va refroidir !  
\- Reborn … ? Il n’est pas à table ?  
\- Ah, Reborn-kun ? Il est parti tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais il avait l’air drôlement pressé …  
\- Oh, bah tant mieux, j’vais pouvoir manger tranquillement ! »

Après avoir fini de manger, je prends mon sac, et me dirige nonchalamment vers la porte. Maman me regarde comme si j’avais fait quelque chose d’extraordinaire : ses yeux pétillaient. C’est bon, j’passe en 2ème année, c’est pas comme si j’avais escaladé l’Himalaya quoi … Elle me donne mon bentô, et m’ouvre la porte. Je la regarde avec un petit sourire.

« J’y vais, à tout à l’heure !  
\- Sois prudent sur la route !  
\- Oui, j’ai compris … »

Sur la route, Gokudera-kun ainsi que Yamamoto me rejoignent. Ils avaient l’air comme d’habitude, pas stressés ni rien.

« Bonjour, juudaime ! Ce serait super d’être dans la même classe cette année, hein ?  
\- Ca me plairait beaucoup aussi !  
\- Oh toi, idiot accro au base-ball, on t’a rien demandé ! C’est moi, et moi seul le bras droit de juudaime, compris ?! On se passera bien de toi !  
\- Oh, dis pas ça, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Hein, Tsuna ?  
\- Oui, vous avez raison … »

Je suis de plus en plus tendu. Je me demande bien dans quelle classe je serais cette année. J’espère juste être avec Kyoko-chan … aaah …  
On arrive devant l’école et là, sans surprise : Hibari-san planté devant le portail, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon … Kusakabe à ses côtés, ainsi que les autres membres du conseil de discipline. 

C’est à ce moment-là que je l’ai remarquée.

Une posture droite, de longues jambes, une taille fine, des cheveux noirs mi-courts, mi-longs, et son regard fixé sur le panneau d’affichage des classes. J’ai fait abstraction de tout autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus rien, à part elle. Je sentais la chaleur m’envahir, les battements de mon cœur s’accélérer, et mes jambes trembler.  
Evidemment, ce n’était que de l’attirance physique. Du moins, je croyais. Mais, qu’est-ce que je peux dire d’elle, je ne la connais même pas.

« Juudaime ? »

Je reprends mes esprits, et vois Gokudera le visage interrogateur. Je panique et suggère d’aller voir le panneau des classes.  
J’allais pouvoir me rapprocher d’elle !

En arrivant devant les panneaux, je vois Kyoko-chan accompagnée de Kurokawa mais … ça ne m’a fait aucun effet. Plus rien. Comme si je n’étais jamais tombé amoureux d’elle.  
Ma tête était remplie par son image.  
Mes yeux parcourent la liste des élèves de la 2-A. Je vois mon nom, ainsi que celui de Gokudera et Yamamoto.  
J’étais déçu. Enfin, pas parce que mes amis allaient être avec moi, hein ! Mais … parce que je ne connaissais pas son nom, et que je ne saurais donc jamais si elle serait dans ma classe.  
Dépité, je baisse la tête, et sans un mot, me dirige vers la salle indiquée.

En arrivant, je vois des têtes familières, ce sont des gens qui étaient avec moi l’an dernier. Finalement, Kurokawa et Kyoko-chan sont dans ma classe aussi. D’ailleurs, en parlant d’elle, elle me voit, me fait un grand sourire, et me salue.

« Bonjour, Tsuna-kun ! On est dans la même classe cette année, c’est super !  
\- Je suis content moi aussi. Je compte sur toi cette année encore, Kyoko-chan !  
\- Moi aussi ! »

Elle part, puis Gokudera et Yamamoto prennent place près de moi, et dans le but de regarder les autres élèves qu’il y avait, je tourne la tête ; et là, le choc.

Elle était là.  
Seule, assise sur la chaise, le coude sur la table, la main sur le menton, elle soupirait. Elle avait vraiment l’air de s’ennuyer. Mais j’avais trop peur de l’aborder, alors je me suis juste contenté de la regarder, longuement, comme pour m’imprégner de son image, de ses magnifiques yeux, de ses sublimes cheveux et de son regard si profond.

J’en suis resté bouche bée. La journée a commencé, et le professeur nous a demandé de nous présenter. A ce moment, mon cœur recommença à battre la chamade : j’allais enfin pourvoir connaitre son nom !  
La présentation commença donc, et quand mon tour était venu, je la fixais du regard, tout en essayant d’aligner des mots sans bégayer … j’y arrivais plus ou moins.

« Enchanté, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je … compte sur vous pour cette année ! »

La honte totale. Non seulement elle me regardait d’un air blasé, mais en plus, un gars qui était dans ma classe l’an dernier a prononcé ce surnom que je déteste tant.

« Hé, mais c’est Tsunaze ! »

Fou rire général dans la classe. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne rigolait pas. J’aurais voulu m’enfoncer sous terre à ce moment …  
Après cet incident, les présentations se succédèrent, puis vint son tour. Elle se leva, et d’une voix que je ne saurais décrire -tellement elle était belle-, prononça son nom.

« Echizen Yoshiko, enchantée. »

Elle se rassit, et j’étais subjugué. Entendre sa voix d’un coup m’a fait un choc, mais je suis tellement content : je connais son nom maintenant !  
Les gars de la classe s’étaient tous retournés pour la regarder, et avaient des étincelles dans les yeux, je le voyais. C’est sûr qu’elle ne passait pas inaperçu, avec sa beauté. Et moi, je vise encore haut. Oublié Kyoko-chan … une autre fille occupe mes pensées.

La journée passa, et ce fut déjà l’heure de rentrer à la maison. J’étais rêveur, je ne regardais pas où je marchais … mais je ne sais par quel miracle, mes jambes me menèrent à la maison sans encombre. Je salue maman puis monte directement dans ma chambre. Je jette mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre, je me change, puis me jette sur mon lit, en position ventrale. Je serre mon coussin contre moi.  
J’ai mal à la tête, je sens mes joues en feu, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c’est elle …

Mince alors, est-ce que c’est ça qu’on appelle un coup de foudre ?


End file.
